Andrómeda
by MookieRoo
Summary: "No te supe entender, no llegué a conocerte lo suficiente como para darme cuenta cuando te hacía daño... Te extraño, eso lo sé, te pienso, te quiero, te…" / Cade / Oneshot / ONLY SPANISH - ENGLISH VERSION COMING SOON


**Disclaimer: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

No te supe entender, no llegué a conocerte lo suficiente como para darme cuenta cuando te hacía daño, cuando alguna de mis acciones te molestaba y aunque pretendieras que no pasaba nada, iba matando tu paciencia por mi.

Aún no comprendo cómo fue que todo lo que tuvimos quedó en el olvido o por qué no he podido llorarte.

Te extraño, eso lo sé, te pienso, te quiero, te…

…Eso, te extraño.

Quisiera verte, no como una cita o una salida casual, solo quiero verte… a lo lejos.

Tal vez un día vaya por la calle, caminando tranquila y un auto pase a mi lado tocando el claxon. Yo regresaré a ver porque me sobresaltaré al escucharlo y desviaré mi vista hacía la acera de enfrente.

Entonces te veré, estarás ocupada sosteniendo tu taza de café en una mano y seguramente tu cigarrillo en la otra.

Ese maldito hábito, recuerdo muy bien el día que te dije que quería aprender a fumar y tú me empujaste riendo; me dijiste que no, que jamás dejarías que me haga viciosa de esas cosas; suficiente tenías con mi adicción a los dulces. Pero esa noche (esa en la que caminábamos por la playa y compraste un poco de yerba), te animaste, no pusiste peros, querías experimentarlo conmigo.

Fuimos a tu apartamento, como todos los viernes; iniciamos con calma los juegos de siempre, yo huyendo de tus cosquillas y tú… dándome el gusto de verte sonreír conmigo.

Cuando finalmente me atrapaste, caímos en el sillón y rebotamos hasta el piso… Entonces me besaste, como lo hacías siempre, con ternura, con sosiego, recorriendo mi rostro con las yemas de tus dedos, delicados y tibios… te extraño tanto.

Nadie jamás me ha dado la atención y el cariño que tú me diste; esa noche en especial, porque no querías lastimarme.

Quitarnos la ropa fue fácil, mi parte favorita, ¿sabes? Remover poco a poco esas prendas oscuras, ver tu blanca piel; eres tan hermosa, tan frágil, aunque muchos crean que no, que eres fría, que eres irracional… Tú eres la mujer más cuidadosa y preocupada, la más dulce de todas.

Habíamos pasado a la cama, el sexo contigo era imposible de ignorar; tu naturaleza siempre fue tan pasional, tan incontenible y a mi me hacía alucinar el sentirte por toda mi piel. ¡Dios!, no quedaba un centímetro sin conocer tu calor o las marcas de tus labios húmedos, ni uno solo.

—Quiero probarlo ahora —te susurré antes de terminar, no quería detenerme, pero había escuchado que hacerlo después de fumar, lo hacía distinto, lo intensificaba todo.

Tú me miraste con esa curiosidad, tratando de descifrarme, pero no tenías que hacerlo, solo quería sentirte aún más adentro (si acaso eso era posible), pretender, una vez más, que era nuestra primera vez y que todo se sentiría de alguna forma… especial.

Debí saberlo entonces…

Recuerdo verte con nerviosismo al lamer ese papel para luego pasar tus dedos cerrándolo bien y enroscarlo en un extremo. Luego buscaste el encendedor y con una mano lo agitaste para el frente prendiéndolo con tu pulgar. Lo quemaste un poco y lo aspiraste del otro lado…

Fue excitante verte cerrar los ojos al inhalar más hondo la primera pitada, hacer el golpe que nunca perfeccioné y luego ver el humo salir de tus labios como si no quisiera alejarse de ti, haciendo círculos a tu alrededor tratando de volver a tus pulmones, regresar a tu boca, ser nuevamente parte de ti.

Me lo pasaste al terminar y me explicaste que hacer, pero como cualquier primeriza me atoré, tosí y tú sonreíste con afecto.

—Hazlo con más calma —dijiste acariciando mi espalda, dibujando formas extrañas mientras me veías fijamente—, inhala con suavidad, deja que entre de a poco y que te llene lentamente, antes de que sientas que vas a atorarte, paras unos segundos y lo detienes, luego simplemente lo sueltas, lo dejas ir.

Lo hice una segunda vez, volví a atorarme, pero no tanto, y me felicitaste con un beso corto, quitándome el porro y volviéndolo a fumar.

Cuando lo hiciste una tercera vez no pude resistirme más, te veías tan sensual, tan libre y yo deseaba un poco de eso, un poco de ti, así… Entonces decidí acercarme sin avisar y junté nuestros labios antes de que soltaras el humo, tú supiste improvisar muy bien cerraste tus ojos conmigo y exhalaste en mí, logré hacer el golpe esta vez y dejé nuestro humo salir al separarnos.

Tu mirada cambió en menos de dos segundos. Dejaste el porro a un lado, ya nada importaba y me besaste como si lo que acababa de hacer, había prendido algo adentro, como si el mundo estuviera por acabarse esa noche, como si en lugar de ser nuestra primera vez, fuese la última, y lo volvimos a hacer.

Mi piel hervía bajo tu toque, como si las llamas de ese encendedor salieran de tus labios, nada podía aliviarme, ni tu húmeda lengua podía contener todo lo que me hiciste sentir.

Te deseaba tanto, te necesitaba aún más, exploté contigo, exploté por tenerte, por sentirte tan profunda en mi interior, como si nuestras almas se hubiesen fundido en el momento exacto en el que llegamos al orgasmo y eso… eso fue lo que nos arruinó.

Me volví adicta a ti, a esa sensación de perdición, de que eras mi todo, mi único motivo, que sin ti no era nadie y poco a poco te perdí en mi celos, en lo posesiva que me volví, en mi intensidad al buscarte, al exigirte que pases tu tiempo conmigo.

Te necesitaba, al menos eso creía y tú te cansaste de estar atrapada en mi locura, porque en eso me convertí, en una demente que no puede tenerte un par de horas lejos, que se enfurecía al no saber qué hacías, qué te pasaba, qué necesitabas, pero debí saberlo…

…Me querías a mi, como era antes, sin presiones, con calma, con risas y cosquillas, con besos dulces y susurros tranquilos, como yo era cuando te enamoraste de mi.

Cambié, seguro ahora tú también eres otra, pero siempre te recordaré, lo que fuimos y lo que pudimos ser.

No puedo dejar de pensar en ti y en como quisiera ser parte de tu vida, como desearía cambiarlo todo para nunca haber dejado de serlo y ruego verte un día, a lo lejos, saber que estás bien… tal vez animarme a cruzar esa calle y saludarte, demostrarte que ya no soy la que perdió la cabeza, que sé los errores que cometí, que aún podrías amarme, que soy, otra vez, esa pelirroja que te robó un beso en la fiesta de graduación, tu mejor amiga, tu… primer verdadero amor.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Esta pequeñísima historia es algo que **LittleRock17** me pidió hace unos días, un Cade muy a mi estilo y espero que haya sido bueno.

Me inspiré en una pequeña escena del fic de **rustjacque12** que todavía no está publicado, pero ¡deben leerlo!, lo van a disfrutar.

Hay una dedicación más y esa es para **Marley Lemonhead**, se te extraña mujer… A ti y a tus documentales del espacio.

Andrómeda es una canción de Zoé que me estaba inspirando para un capítulo de _Heartlines_, y todavía lo hace, pero en este caso me dio todo lo que necesitaba para el Cade.

Espero que les haya gustado, si fue así ya saben ":)" o ":(".

Daya, ahora solo queda aquella apuesta… Ya sabes, el tiempo corre, para cuando. XDDD.

Suerte y un buen fin de semana.


End file.
